


Tellers Stick Together

by Vesatora



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Half-Siblings, Implied Sexual Content, Major Original Character(s), Past Violence, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesatora/pseuds/Vesatora
Summary: Jackson needs help. After finding his father's scripts Jaxs started to realise that the club could be so much more. The could come clean, end this gun nonsense, avoid so much unnecessary death. But he needs help to do it, Clay is smart he knows how to twist the club to his will. He's shown what he's capable of before. So Jaxs calls for backup, and he doesn't call for just anyone...he calls for the Hellcat herself.Sons of Anarchy are in no way mine. I only own Alissa and Cassandra.





	Tellers Stick Together

It was a day like any other. Juice and Piney were outside the garage talking about the latest confrontation between Jackson and Clay when suddenly a sleek black corvette pulled up at the shop. It's windows tinted not showing who sat inside, and yet Piney knew exactly who has returned home.  
“If it isn't the Hellcat herself,” he muttered under his breath tracking the machine as it stopped a few meters away from them. It's powerful engine going into a slumber.  
“Hellcat?” asked the Prospect appearing behind them holding a broom. But his question remained unanswered as Piney got trapped in memories long gone, reminiscing the good old times of SAMCRO.  
The drivers door opened smoothly and out stepped a slender woman in her late twenties dressed in skin tight navy jeans and a black shirt with slit sleeves. Her long legs further elongated by the black heels that adored her dainty feet. Her hair as luminous as the moon shone a stunning silver colour, framing her smooth face, her eyes a deep midnight blue held a dangerous glint. The woman was lean and tall standing at about 6 feet in her heels. Her body well toned from years of training, giving her perfect curves that made the eyes of all men present fill with lust.  
Gently closing the door to the car, as if to not bother someone with in, she scanned the surrounding and seeing the eyes of all the men on her and the jealous looks of their women, her blood red lips shifted into a self satisfied smirk.  
“Hey Prospect!” she called looking towards the group sitting on their bikes some feet away, “Polish her for me will you? Thanks.” She didn't wait for an answer as she made to approach them to talk to Piney. Suddenly as if considering something she stopped and looked the Prospect in the eye, “Oh and if you wake up the sleeping beauty inside?” she paused tilting her head slightly,” You'll be in a world of trouble.” She smiled at him yet her eyes showed that her threat was to be taken seriously.  
“Uh I wish I could doll but I have things to….”  
“Do as the lady asked Prospect and show some goddamn respect,” barked Piney throwing a glare at Prospect, causing his eyes to widen and him to rush to do his new task. Piney’s gaze shifted to the woman, his eyes softening greatly as he took in how much she has changed. “As beautiful as always little lady. Welcome back.”  
“A charmer as always Piney,” her lips curving into a real gentle smile, eyes scanning her old friend, “I've missed you. I still remember like it was yesterday when you and Pop took me on the bikes for the first time.”  
A gruff laugh resonated from the old man. “You nearly crashed your Pop’s bike!” he continued to laugh before sobering, “and yet I seldom remember a time when he was happier than at that very moment when he watched his little girl be fascinated with his Harley.”  
The woman reached his side and hugged him tightly. His arms going around her waist to pull the woman who was like a daughter closer to him.  
“Sorry to break this...whatever this is….but I have yet to know your name beautiful.” Juice flashed her a flirty smile only receiving a blank stare in return as she pulled away from Piney. She was about to open her mouth to snap a retort when the doors to the corvette opened again, causing her to look towards her machine, and out stepped another woman with obsidian hair and emerald eyes. She raised her hands above her head stretching while she yawned. Her red blouse riding up to show her flat stomach. She too wore navy jeans and heels but was considerably shorter than the first woman.  
“I didn't wake her up I SWEAR!” shouted Prospect edging so that the car was between him and the silver haired beauty that now stood glaring at him. The dark haired woman shifted around to take him in before looking into her traveling companions eyes raising a delicate eyebrow.  
“Did I miss something?” her voice was melodic and soft as she asked. Her head tilting innocently as she looked around all present before making her way to her companions side.  
“Nothing of importance” her companion answered tucking a stand of obsidian locks behind it's owners ear. “Did you sleep well?” her voice remarkably soft as she addressed the yawning woman.  
“I did thank you,” a loving smiled bloomed on her lips, “you should have woken me up when we arrived” an adorable pout now spreading on her crimson lips. Causing the other to smile fully showing of her pearly white teeth. Her eyes crinkling at the edges.  
“I couldn't have done that, you look so peaceful when you sleep. Piney you remember Cassandra don't you?”  
“How could I not! Inseparable then inseparable now too apparently! You did everything together. Where one went the other was sure to follow. You've been taking care of Alissa for us haven't you?” Piney’s eyes sparkled with happiness as he saw them together again. ‘I guess some things never change’ he thought smiling.  
“Cassandra and Alissa? Beautiful names for beautiful garls” charmed Juice raking his eyes over their attractive figures.  
“Beautiful and completely of limits Juice. Remember that COMPLETELY of limits. So much as look at them wrong and you'll have me and several other brothers ready to tear out your throat. You hear me Juice? Keep your hands to yourself!” Juice could only stare at Piney in shock before registering that these women were clearly something else, not just old friends or Luann's girls.  
“Don't worry Piney. We're used to attention,”began Cassandra throwing Alissa a sly smile, “we can't exactly do anything about our stunningly good looks, now can we?”  
Alissa burst out laughing, pearching herself on Jackson's bike parked next to them. “Ofcourse. We can’t do anything about that, it's our horrible curse!” she joked, causing Cassandra to giggle, as she moved to sit next to Alissa leaning into her side. The laters arm wrapping around her slim waist pulling her closer.  
“How long are you planning on staying?” questioned Piney smiling at them.  
“I don't know. Jackson called and asked me to visit. Said it was important but didn't mention anything more,” the dark eyed woman looked into his hazel ones, “has something happened in the club? Jack sounded tired out.”  
“You have no idea. Everything's going to shit lately, Jax challenging Clay, Clay undermining Jax, the recent argument ended up in a fist fight! Things are changing Hellcat. Things are changing and I feel that it's up to Jax to set things right again for the Sons.”  
“Piney they really have no business in knowing this information about the club. You can't just tell them things like this.” argued Juice looking the women up and down.  
“They have every right to know what's going on. Alissa in particular, as part of the club she has every right to vote in matters considering the sons and so needs to know all the latest developments! Do not think for a second that they're just some girls. That woman has enough sway within the club to get you killed.” Piney growled out frowning at Juice, before looking at the Hellcat who observed the situation intently.  
Her wise eyes scanned Juice deciding whether he's a threat that needs to be contained before shifting ever so slightly to put herself between him and Cassandra. Cassandra registering the action, too gazed at Juice with weariness. Piney seeing Alissa’s defensive move shot Juice a warning gaze.  
“She's as protective of you as ever,” he addressed Cassandra. Her lips curved into a loving smile, nodding her head.  
“You have no idea!” she giggled softly looking at Alissa from under her lashes.  
“I remember when that shooting took place, what 18? 19 years ago? When she pushed you behind her, taking a bullet to the stomach. You both couldn't have been older than ten at the time. You gave us a right scare Hellcat! Your father looked frantic when he took down the shooter only to see your white dress turning crimson with blood.” He eyed Alissa’s waist asking without speaking if her injury had healed alright.  
Alissa lifted her shirt to show a thick white scar about 2 inches in length running on the left side of her tonned stomach. “It healed fine. Not without consequences of course…” she paused, her eyes closing briefly in grief, causing Cassandra to interlock their free hands, bringing their joined hands up to her lips to give her lover a gentle kiss.  
“I remember that day. I was terrified when you fell to the ground with a gasp holding the wound. I couldn't imagine my life if you have died that night,” Cassandra's voice was thick with emotion as she gazed at the midnight blue orbs now open and directed at her.  
“But I didn't. And I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon,” she shot a reassuring smile before looking towards Prospect and back at her lover, “are you hungry?”  
“Maybe a little. Is that dinner still open? You know the one next to the barber's?” she questioned looking at Piney.  
“Yeah it is. Go ahead I'll tell Jax where you're at when he arrives.”  
“Thanks Piney. Come along let's get you some food,” she then raised her voice still looking into the emerald orbs of her best friend, “Prospect! The car better be ready!”


End file.
